


I'm bored, it's cold and you're in your pants.

by Deerstalkingjawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, John is bi, M/M, Sherlock is gay, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalkingjawn/pseuds/Deerstalkingjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt found on tumblr. 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bored, it's cold and you're in your pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfiction I've published online but I took the other two down due to their utter terribleness. It's not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or these character's and I'm sorry that I made John wear his underpants outside.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Let me know what you think!

Sherlock sighed heavily as the shrill screech of the dormitory fire alarm sounded. He turned off the Bunsen burner he’d been using, set down his petri dish of magnesium and pulled on a coat. ‘It’s just my luck’ he grumbled ‘a fire alarm in January; I’ve only been back in uni a week.’ As he opened the door to his flat the skrike of the alarm got louder and the sound of students thundering down the stairs filled his ears. Wrapping his coat tighter around him, Sherlock made his way down two flights of stairs, pushing past students who were being too slow for his liking. When he made it out of the door and across the grass to the car park, where the fire assembly point was, he heard one student call out ‘nice legs Watson’. 

 

John Watson was 19, a medical student and fairly fond of a drink or two. This culmination of factors meant that he didn’t sleep an awful lot and when he did he liked to stay that way. So when he was jerked awake at three in the morning by the screaming call of the fire alarm he wasn’t too impressed. Shoving his medical text books of his lap that he’d dozed off reading he quickly rushed through his room and out the door. It wasn’t until he’d made it across the quad and the icey winter chill wrapped around his legs he realised he was only wearing his pants. The shout from his rugby mate Jones caused John to blush hard and look down at the ground. He quickly joined the crowd of students huddled together for warmth under a lamppost and found himself crammed next to Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock looked up as his fellow students began to laugh and found himself looking at the shapely body of his very big but very secret crush. Finding himself grow warm looking at John, Sherlock pulled out his phone and pretend to browse. A sudden warmth next to him made Sherlock realise that John had come to stand right next him. Sherlock froze. He tried to jumpstart his brain but all he could think about was the John Watson, rugby player, future doctor and gorgeous bisexual extraordinaire was very much in his personal space. 

A fireman called out that there had been a small fire in one of the upstairs dorms but that it would take a while to ensure the building was smoke free and safe for the to enter. A collective groan was emitted from the crowd. 

Looking up, John found himself within touching distance of his neighbour Sherlock Holmes; a young Chemistry student who in John’s opinion was decidedly lovely. Being the sort of confident teenager John was he decided it was about time Sherlock knew that John would not be entirely opposed to snogging him a bit. Clearing his throat John grinned and said to Sherlock ‘I didn’t think this was how you’d first see me in my pants I have to say’.   
Hearing the voice he’d fantasied about, talking to him for the first time made Sherlock jump. He turned to look at John, eyes widening as he registered what the blond teen had said. ‘Excuse… excuse me?’ he asked staring at John.   
‘Well I thought I’d at least have taken you on a date first’ John said still grinning.   
‘Why would I go on a date with you?’ Sherlock questioned trying to regain his aloof air.  
‘Well you’re cute, I’ve seen you stare at me when you walk past me on campus and I think you’d look rather lovely in my bed.’ John bit his lip with an expression of fake innocence melting on to his face.  
Sherlock blushed again, suddenly remembering the time he’d walked into a bin whilst following John with his eyes.   
‘I don’t know what you mean?’ He cried but his tone showed his embarrassment at being caught.  
‘So if I was to say, tomorrow at eight o’clock we meet here and go for a walk and then a meal you’d say no?’ John was still looking rather smug.   
Again it took Sherlock a few seconds to register that his crush of the past term was asking him out before he suddenly shouted,   
‘Yes!’ he flushed. ‘Sorry, sorry. I mean that would be tolerable I suppose’  
‘Tolerable? I suppose I can work with that’ John laughed.  
The fireman called out that the building was no officially safe to enter and that the students could return to bed.  
‘So tomorrow, here at eight?’ John checked.   
Sherlock nodded. ‘I’ll be here’  
‘Great! I look forward to blushing some more’ John laughed and turned to re-enter the building.   
Waiting until all the students had left Sherlock stood in the quad and when he was sure he was alone he jumped in the air, pumping his fists. He’d got a date! With John Watson! He began to dance a little at the thought of a whole night alone with John.


End file.
